1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying information and an information apparatus including a display portion for displaying information.
2. Related Background Art
With recent development in information apparatuses, the needs for browsing various information such as documents and images are increasing. With these needs, studies and developments of thin display devices are made vigorously.
Many thin and light portable information apparatuses are commercially available which adopt thin display devices, typically liquid crystal panels and organic EL panels. These apparatuses do not use conventional keyboards, but use a small number of operation buttons or a touch panel operated with a pen or a finger. The display portion occupies most of the apparatus body. Technologies of forming a display portion on a film-like body are under development, and an electronic paper capable of being perused in a sense of a paper sheet are expected to be realized in the near future.
The conventional apparatuses described above are, however, associated with the following problems. It is difficult to make compact the apparatus body if operation buttons are disposed thereon. Portability of an apparatus is degraded if it requires to use a specific instrument such as a pen. Since the touch panel is operated with a finger, the display surface is contaminated with fingerprints and a user is required to clean it.